Grudge Well
by Taken my last breath
Summary: Crossover story, set in highschool. Kraven FinchKiller Is a teenage vampire at this school Called Grudge Well, the only problem is that noone knows where it got it's name from. Anyway he's making frineds, killing enimes until there is something strange go


**GrudgeWell High...**

**Characters;-**

**Starring as Students;-**

**Kraven Finch-Killer played by Drew Fuller.**

**Micheal Corvin played by Scott Speedman.**

**Kacie Carter played by Lindsay Lohan.**

**Chris Raab Raab as himself.**

**Nate Barcalow as himself.**

**Matt Davies as himself.**

**Travis Barker as himself.**

**Mick Morris as himself.**

**Mike Dirnt as himself.**

**Mikey Way as himself.**

**Gerard Way as himself.**

**Ashlee Simpson as herself.**

**Bam Margera as himself.**

**James Hart as himself.**

**Tom Delonge as himself.**

**Ian Wattkins.**

**Billie Joe as himself.**

**Tre Cool as himself.**

**Frankie Ireo as himself.**

**Gemma Dikers played by Hilery the bitch Duff. **

**Teachers;-**

**Mr Doherty.**

**Princible Lucas Fiser.**

**Boen Janator/Evil Thorn Bush Planter**

**Chapter 1;-**

**I walked through the city square into the darkess of the night. **

**There where a few people walking around like me, but I wasn't browsing through stores.**

**I was looking to feed, tasting people's blood satified me the best.**

**I wasn't your normal highskool boy like my friends Matt Davies and Nate Barcalow from skool.**

**There are three raesons why I'm not your normal average 18 year old boy in highskool.**

**Firstly, I don't have blood flowing through my veins, but I drink blood.**

**I'm the undead, meaning that i'm not alive like other people I know, and I'm bound to have a different life compared to when I was alive, and the last reason is that I'm a Goth, only afew people are in this town.**

**I was wearing a black Eighteen Visions shirt, black pants and a black long leather jacket that goes down to my shoes.**

**Back to the I'm dead part, that's because I'm a vampire.**

**Yeah, I thought all that bullst about Count Dracula and Vampires was just a joke.**

**But know I belive that it's real now.**

**All real, along with all the other vampires.**

**I was sired 3 years ago, by this vampire called Alexus...**

**I remember all of it, I was a freshman meaning in my first year of college when it happened.**

**I had no-one to talk to apart from myself, I had no friends and I was an outsider, an outcast in thre wrong place.**

**Back then my name was Kraven Finch-Killer, people stayed clearb of me probely because of my surname Killer.**

**It's probely freaky to them. **

**So now I just keep my name to Kraven Finch...**

**I'm now in my second year of highskool, I came back for some unfinished buisness.**

**Just then I was looking over in the direction of the old Pizzaria place and I saw a familer face from highskool.**

**It was the sports teacher, Mr Doherty.**

**When I was put in his class a year ago, he was nice to me.**

**But now I hated him, the hatered had took over because of when I was late for a lesson that he was covering a Physics lesson and he punished me for it, even though I said that I was with the Princible's office.**

**But he didn't belive me, so my punishments were; Cleaning all the gym lockers and stacking all the sports equipment back together...**

**He was walking towards the harbour to where his car was parked.**

**He had always parked his car there, ever since he took us to swim practice in the sea from when I was alive.**

**His car was a Blue Volvo 200, he parked it by a club called, "Full Moon" which always had weridos in there!**

**I stalked him in the allyway, It was the time to react, when I got him all on his own.**

**My arm reached out and grabbed Mr Doherty's back, then I pulled him towards me.**

**No words were spoken, from him or me, I dug my teeth into his neck and drank his blood.**

**I had bit him, I felt alright after I had finished the last drop of his blood.**

**I had a choice to bite him and then leave him for dead turn him into a vampire.**

**I hated him so much, so I just killed him.**

**My head rised upright, and I dropped his body on the floor.**

**I wasn't one of those vampires who let someone find the dead body out in the open, so I dragged the Mr Doherty's body to the jetty, then I pushed him off into the water.**

**I looked back into where I pushed him and I saw nothing, which had meant that he had drowned.**

**I ran off the jetty, and ran back into town.**

**A girl with black hair, dressed in a black logoed punk top and black jeans appeared out from behind the phonebox.**

**She was hidding there, which means that she was spying on me.**

**That girl saw everything that happened between me and Mr Doherty, she aw me kill him and dump the body.**

**She ran into the direction that I headed, and vanished.**

**I came towards my destination, which was my highskool, GrudgeWell High.**

**I always thought that there was something weird about the skool, something odd, something not right, maybe it was the name GrudgeWell High, or it was just me imagening stuff.**

**Anyway, I walked upto my dorm room, my dormroom was in a huge buliding right next to the skool named Exeter Hall, my dormroom was the three digit number, "182".**

**I opened my dormroom door and walked in, I felt a presence that i was walking in on something, just like distrubing a rehersal.**

**Then I saw room mate Dan, oh yeah I didn't tell you that I shared a dorm did I?**

**Well a couple of things about Dan you need to know;**

**1; He doesn't care about anyone else apart from himself.**

**2; He's a CHAV aka a TOWNIE. **

**and I hated townies**

**3; He starts random fights all the time.**

**4; He never cleans up after himself.**

**I thought to myself, "Or is that me?"**

**I'm tired of him bringing his latest sluts meaning girlfriends in the room, doesn't he know that it's my dorm room too?**

**He asked me a question in one of his chav moods.**

**The question was, "What the fuck are you doing here?"**

**I replyed, "Well, der asshole. It's my fucking room too. You chicken shit"**

**I went over to the fridge and opened it, I saw loads of cans, food chocolate bars saying the phrase, "This belongs to DAN."**

**I grabbed a bottle of blood flavored vodka and I left the fridge door open on purpose.**

**Then I walked over to my bed and sat down on it untying the bottle cap, then drunk it.**

**Dan shouted over to me, "Hey, dickshit, fucking close the fridge?"**

**I glared at him as if to say. No you do it yourself, and I said, "So who's your latest SLUT you brought back then? First it was Maddison Harper, then Amy Hunter, after that, oh yeah it was Katey Talbort, then it was Morgan Rowlands, and Kaley Hall and now this SLUT Gemma Dikers."**

**"Stut up Kraven!" Dan shouted.**

**"Honey, are you gonna let him speak to me like that?" Gemma said in full rage.**

**"Why, don't you two go and shag in the gym lockers, that's where you did it last time, isen't it?" I stired it up, as if I was stirring Tea or Coffee.**

**"How the Fuck do you know that, Finch?" Dan replyed in anger raising his fists.**

**I puched Dan in his face, then he fell on the floor and I grabbed Gemma and threw her out of my dorm room and onto the hall way.**

**I slammed the door shut, so that she couldn't come back in or Dan couldn't get out.**

**I had Dan on the floor and I krepted down beside Dan and snapped his neck.**

**the room was filled with silence for 2 minutes, then I reacted fast, I jumped up grabbing Dan's body and hid it under the spare bed.**

**Since Dan was gone, I was more happy.**

**The fridge door was still open so I got up and shut it after I had thrown all Dan's stuff eg. clothes food, drinks out the window.**

**I walked over to my bed and lay on it and Im drunk more out of the bottle of Vodka.**

**I was now boerd, untill now I had an Idea! A good Idea.**

**Jumping off my bed, I grabbed the black paint I used to paint my dormroom walls from underneath my bed and then walked over to what was Dan's side of the room.**

**Dan's side of the room was covered in photos of sports cars he had or he'd been in, posters of girls like the singer Britney Spears, the Lara Croft actress Angelina Jolie and the actress behind Buffy Sarah Michelle Geller.**

**I ripped the posters off the walls and then opened the tin of paint.**

**I got a big thick paint brush to paint with, then I repainted the walls from corner to corner then the dorm walls were all black, it took me about an hour to paint all of the wall.**

**Then I waited till the paint dryed, since it was only going to take the paint to dry for half an hour.**

**I decided to play some music while I was waiting, I turned my music up to the loadest volume on my CD player and pressed play.**

**The song I was listening to was by the Californain rock band, "Eighteen Visions" the song was called, "I let go." **

**Half an hour later, the paint had dried and I had stuck more gothic poster up.**

**There were posters of gothic bands such as;- Eighteen Visions, My Chemical Romance, Him, Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie, Papa Roach, Placebo and A Form My Pian Killing Romance poster with bluetack.**

**I was still listening to Eighteen Visions, lying down on my bed admiring my dorm room.**

**There was a sudden knock at my dorm room door**

**Getting up from my bed I sensed a who was at the door, it was Ashlee Simpson, a freshman who goes to GrudgeWell High like I do, and she's friends with Kacie Carter.**

**I answered the door to see Ashlee standing there in the middle of my door.**

**"Hi, umm, can you turn the music down, some people are trying to work?"**

**I kind of apolagised, "Oh hi to you to, hard luck. Now go away?" **

**I Slammed the door, and walked towards the CD player and changed the song to "Towers of Snakes."**

**I grabbed another bottle of vodka from the fridge, which I mixed up with blood, so now its blood flavored vodka. **


End file.
